


A Job Worth Doing

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Nothing To Chance #11 (Neon RainBow Press, 2012)





	A Job Worth Doing

Ezra intently studied the computer screen. Paperwork was the bane of his existence.

  
For every case solved a small forest profligately gave its life so that the bureaucracy which was the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms could have its documentation...In triplicate.

  
Yet, even a task as mind-numbingly mundane as this was given the utmost care.

  
Nimble fingers flew across the keyboard, calculations were made and entered, as eagle-eyes canned the text for errors.It was imperative that every nuance be recorded...every "i" dotted...every "t" crossed.

  
Proofed, and proofed again before, finally, being deemed worthy.

  
*Print*

  
Paper spew from the archaic machine.

  
Ezra collected the sheets, slid them into the folder with flourish, and deposited them, per mandate, on Larabee's desk.

  
Weary eyes scanned the proffered missive, as with an economy of motion Ezra returned to his desk and gathered up his belongings.

  
"Mileage..."

  
Ezra moved decisively toward the awaiting elevator.

  
"Lodging..."

  
It was all in the timing.

  
"Lobster..."

  
A press of the button.

  
"Cristal?"

  
A nod to his colleagues.

  
"Armani?"

  
The closing slide of the doors.

  
"Standish!"

  
Ezra smiled.

  
A well-worded report was a piece of art, and Ezra the artist. For, as everyone knows, a job worth doing is worth doing right.


End file.
